Lily Potter and the Truth of the Tournament
by deluminator
Summary: It's Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament is held. When someone very unexpected is chosen as the Hogwarts Champion, Lily becomes depressed and makes choices that she'll regret later. Or will she? After all, her big mistake could lead to the greatest thing in her life.


**A/N This is my first Next Generation story, so please, if you do notice any gaping mistakes concerning the characters, let me know. I'm not a native English speaker, so I'll probably have some grammar errors or other errors. Please do let me know if you notice any such error, so that I won't have to do the same mistake twice.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. This world is hers and so are all characters you recognize. Not mine.**

* * *

~CHAPTER ONE~  
All about choices

* * *

It was September 1st and she was writing:

_We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. My father told me that once when I was just a little girl. I have no idea who _he_ heard it from, but it must have been someone truly wise._

_I never thought much about that quote, but that is probably due to the fact that I've never had very difficult choices to make. One of the very first choices I made – in which I can remember, that is – was back when I was four. It was concerning ice cream. The alternatives were chocolate, strawberry or vanilla. I chose chocolate._

_A more important decision was made back when I was eleven, when I had The Sorting Hat placed on my head. It had seriously considered putting me in Ravenclaw, but – _of course _– I had denied. I've never for a second doubted that I belong in Gryffindor. I sometimes catch myself wondering what my life in Ravenclaw would be like, but the truth is that I don't want to know what could have been. I'm afraid that if I knew, I would regret the choice I made back when I was eleven._

_I'm fifteen now and I don't feel that my life has even started yet. I need something to happen – something exciting. I need meaning._

Lily shut her diary once she heard steps running up the stairs and towards her bedroom. After quickly hiding the diary underneath some clothing in her suitcase, she lay down in bed with her eyes fixated on the plain ceiling above her.

'We're leaving in fifteen minutes, Lil,' a deep voice announced. Lily looked down from the roof to see whom the voice belonged. Her guess had been right; it was Albus. He looked just like their father, with his sparkling green eyes and black untidy hair. Lily was almost certain that he grew taller by the minute.

When she got downstairs, she was disappointed that she didn't see James. She knew that he was very busy at work, but she was still hoping that he would at least find the time to follow them to the station. A sigh escaped her mouth.

'How will we get there?' Lily asked her mother. They were putting their coats on in a hurry, considering that they were already quite late. It was purely the typical Potter family.

'Same way as always,' said Ginny, 'with a Portkey.'

Lily sighed again. She had hoped that they for once could drop it, whereas none of her previous experiences with the Key had been very enjoyable. Even the Knight Bus would be a better alternative in her mind.

'Can't we just travel with Floo Powder?' Albus asked while tying his shoelaces.

'Gosh, Al… Have you _seen_ many fireplaces at King's Cross?' Lily asked stated. She knew that the fireplaces had been removed from that area years ago, because of too many magical exposures. The Ministry probably got tired of doing Memory Charms on a daily basis. 'And by the way – why don't you just use magic to tie your laces? This is taking forever.'

'_Because, _Lily, I do not see it as necessary to put my wand out for each little thing. Everyday stuff is something I should be able to do physically, or else I could get too addicted to my wand,' Albus explained while Lily just rolled her eyes at him. She knew very well that _she_ would not hesitate on using her wand for even the smallest things, once she turned seventeen.

'Oh, before I forget!' said Harry all of a sudden. He had just come out of the kitchen with packed lunches for them, which their house-elf – Bunner – had made. 'James wishes you both the best of luck. He gave me his word that he'll write you as soon as possible.'

'Fine. Give him our thanks, Dad,' Lily said shortly, with a hint of bitterness. Albus nodded in agreement. Lily was sure that he was just as disappointed that James wasn't here, as she was.

'Come on, now!" Ginny exclaimed.

They were all finally fully dressed and set to go.

'Wait, wait,' Lily stopped halfway on her way out of the door. 'Bye, Bunner!' she yelled. Then she slammed the door behind them

The journey was just as terrible as she had predicted. They did however arrive at King's Cross Station in one piece, with just a pinch of nausea each. As a surprising bonus, they actually got there on time.

'Be good people, now,' said Ginny, with her eyes tearing up. 'And can you please try to stay away from trouble?'

Albus laughed as he hugged his mother tightly.

'And Lily, dear. It is important to study hard for your O.W.L.s.' Ginny had turned to her daughter now. As she gave her a hug, she whispered into her ear: 'But what is more important is to still enjoy yourself. Don't get too caught up in schoolwork.'

Lily nodded with a smile.

'You guys,' Harry said in a serious tone. He gestured his kids to come closer to him before he continued. 'This year is going to be… _different_. You'll have to make a choice this year,' he whispered. Lily noticed that his eyes were mostly lingering on Albus as he spoke. 'I beg you to think twice before entering anything dangerous.'

'I don't get it, Dad,' mumbled Albus. He and Lily shared a confused look.

'I promise that you'll understand soon enough,' Harry reassured them. He hugged them both before he pointed out that they'd better get going now. It was five to eleven.

'Remember to write!'

'Love you Mum and Dad!'

'See you at Christmas!'

'Bye!'

Lily and Albus met their cousins, Hugo and Rose, once they were on the train. They quickly found a compartment together, as they always did. Lucy and Roxanne were soon to join them. However, Lucy was a Prefect this year and Rose was a Head Girl. Thus, they had to leave the compartment in no time. They were expected to go and sit with the other Prefects and Head Students for some information.

'How'd you think this year is gonna turn out?' Roxanne asked the remaining and leaned back against the window. She was very pretty, with her long dark hair, tan skin and brown eyes like her mother. She was starting her fifth year as well

'As always, I guess,' said Hugo. 'But it'll be fun to have Teddy as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; I bet he's very good.'

They all nodded in agreement.

Honestly, Lily thought that it would be quite weird and perhaps even awkward. Teddy had been staying several times a week at their house, until he was around twenty. He was now twenty-five, but he did still visit on regular basis. It would definitely be weird to call him _Professor Lupin_, whereas Lily saw Teddy as a best buddy and sometimes even an older brother.

'I can just imagine him cracking up in laughter during his teaching on Doxies and Boggarts. It will be fantastic,' Albus chuckled and made them all laugh.

'Oh, do you remember the time that Teddy had the biggest crush on our dear cousin Victoire? Too bad it didn't work out!' said Roxanne, although she did not seem like she was sorry at all.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rose and Lucy entered the compartment again. They immediately started talking about some new rules that would be this year. It would for example not be allowed to eat food on the Quidditch tribunes. Lily couldn't really remember that she had ever seen a person eat there, but she remained silent.

'So how's love?' asked Rose, after she had finally finished enumerating all the new school rules.

It took a while before Lily understood that the question was meant for her.

'Fading,' she answered truthfully.

Her boyfriend was a seventh year in Gryffindor with the name Ethan MacArcher. Lily hadn't seen him since last term. She did not have feelings for him, and they never really talked much at all. The little time that they _had_ spent together last year, had contained mostly of either making out or fighting. She was not sure why they didn't end it.

It did not bother Lily that people thought they were in love, because it kept other boys away. No fifth year wanted to come on the wrong side with a seventh year. It was not that Lily didn't like boys, because she did – most of the time at least. She just thought that it could get a bit over the top sometimes.

Her father had told her many times that she had been given her mother's looks, and that she should be grateful. But Lily found that she didn't quite agree. She had too many times experienced that people did not want to be friends with her for who she was, but rather for who she appeared to be.

'Fading?' asked Lucy, who was clearly disappointed. 'But the two of you were all dancing together with your tongues …'

'Please, Lucy, do you have to?' Albus interrupted her and made a face.

'Sorry,' she said quickly. 'But seriously Lily – what happened?'

'Nothing happened. That is exactly the point. We never cared enough to make anything more out of it. I mean, we didn't even talk,' Lily mumbled as she started to change into her school robes. The whole compartment was family, so she did not bother with asking anyone to get outside while she changed. Soon, the rest of them also started to put on their robes.

Silence hit them once more.

Lily wanted to get some sleep on the train, but she could not stop thinking about what her father had told her and Albus back at King's Cross. In what way was this year going to be different? What choice did they have to make? What could possibly be so dangerous at Hogwarts? It was probably the safest place that Lily knew of.

They were now getting closer and closer to Hogsmeade. When it was approximately five minutes to go, Lucy had to wake up Hugo, Albus and Roxanne, who had all fallen asleep.

'Here goes another year,' Lily whispered to herself as the six of them walked out of the train and into the cold night. 'May it be a good one.'

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


End file.
